The Potion of Obedience
by shllybkwrm
Summary: Shampoo drugs Ranma with an evil potion, Ranma's pigtail is chopped off in the process, and the girls from Furinkan High School go crazy! Might be RA...not yet confirmed. R&R! Rated for lime-ish fourth chapter.
1. The Potion

Diclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2...No, wait! I remember- there was this angel-person, and, and, and, he(she?)...oh. Never mind.  
Chapter 1: The Potion Of Obedience  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥  
Shampoo walked into the Cat Cafe. She had just gotten away from Mousse, who, it seemed, had just discovered the marvels of modern contact lenses. She spotted her Great-Grandmother and her Great-Grandmother's supplier sitting in the back of the room as her Great-Grandmother hit him over the head with her stick, saying "You fool! How many times will you bring me the wrong ingredient??!"  
Shampoo strode over and asked, "What wrong, Great-Grandmother?"  
"Ah, Shampoo! This idiot has made another mistake! Why I employ him, I never know..." She held up a corked vial carved out of cyrstal which held a red, blood-like fluid. "This is quite valuable, but I simply didn't ask for it. It seems he was trying to overcharge me again..."  
"Great-Grandmother, what that?" Shampoo asked eargerly. She was remembering the last ingredient, which had proved very helpful in her own affairs.  
"I will show you, Great-Granddaughter." Cologne walked over to her unconsious supplier and began to vigorously slap him to wake him. "Shampoo, a glass of water," she called.  
As Shampoo brought it to her, the supplier awoke and was moaning groggily. Khu Lon took the glass from her and carefully put a drop of scarlet fluid into it. Watch carefully and ask questions, she said in Chinese. She plucked the last hair off his head(he broke down crying at this) and dropped it into the glass along with one of her own, saying "I command you to...lick my feet." She then force-fed the water to the man. He immediately got down on his knees and licked them, shoes and all. See? asked Cologne. It's called the Potion of Obedience, and there are many things you can do with it. Would you like this, Shampoo? And do you have any questions?  
Shampoo was fascinated. Great-Grandmother, can you put more than one person's hair in that? And can you give different orders for each hair?  
Khu Lon nodded. What you must do is put the person it will be fed to's hair in first. Then another's hair and give the order for the first person to that person. You may do this many times over, but it may get jumbled.  
Shampoo was elated. This was perfect for her new scheme! Ranma would finally be hers...She grabbed the vial from Cologne and rushed to the door, just remembering to bow and say "Arigato, Obaasan!" Then she headed towards the Tendo Dojo.  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥  
This chapter on and in all my other fanfics, im not putting this little space at the bottom anymore. But there'll be one at the top still.  
Sasami Tombo 


	2. Ranma, where's your pigtail?

Disclaimer: Argghh. I had the best dream last night...I'd finally written my own manga...I was rich, famous, and beautiful(-ER)...I'd just gotten rights to Ranma 1/2...and then I woke up.  
Chapter 2: Ranma...where's your pigtail?  
Blah blah blah. On with the story! Oh, BTW: Khu Lon is Cologne, Xian Pu is Shampoo, and Mu Tsu is Mousse. this is talking in Chinese Now, for the second wonderful(NOT) and shocking(YES) chapter!  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥  
Shampoo rode her bicycle down the road, next to the fence Ranma walked on every day. She parked it a few blocks down from the dojo, taking a giant pair of sharp scissors and an empty vial from the basket. She walked towards it until she could jump onto the roof, and did. Xian Pu walked around the perimeter of the flat roof and found Ranma lying on his stomach in from of the pond. She looked around and didn't see anyone near, but to be safe she hooked her feet over the roof's edge and leant down towards Ranma with the scissors. As she lifted up the end of his pigtail and preared to cut, planning to cut off just a bit of the fringe, her foot slipped, and she moved forward an inch, still cutting. Shampoo hurriedly swung herself back up on the roof, and, horrified, looked at the bunch of hair in her hand. She had cut off Ranma's pigtail!  
  
Shampoo, was in shock, but still determined. She pulled herself together, and jumped towards Akane's room. Akane wasn't in it, which was as well for her, so she found a hairbrush and pulled all the hair out, just to be safe in case of mistakes. She then jumped out of the room and towards her bike.  
  
Akane walked into her room, looking for her hairbrush. When she found it on her desk, she started to pull the hair out, quickly realizing that there was none in it. "That's odd..." she murrmered to herself. "I only brought this home to clean it out since it's from my gym locker and for some some weird reason, Happosai stole all the girls' hairbrushes except mine. So everyone used mine...I bet some of the girls have dandruff." She took the hairbrush and put it into her backpack, walking back downstairs after.  
  
Shampoo was in her room about the Cat Cafe. She was sitting at her desk, with three bundles of hair on a white sheet of paper, a glass of water, and the Potion of Obedience in front of her. She uncorked the vial of potion, dripped an drop in the water, and set it down again. Absorbed in what was happening in the glass, Shampoo then mistakenly dropped the bundle of hair from Akane's brush in first. Dropping in the half of Ranma's pigtail her hand fell upon, she said "Love." Her erroneous hand fell upon all the hair that was left behind next. The rest of Ranma's pigtail fell in slightly before her hair, and Xian Pu said "Hate," thinking it was Akane's hair. All the hair immediately dissolved, and Shampoo held up the vial, vowing that Ranma would finally be hers. 


	3. Shampoo Denies All Charges

Disclaimer: You never knew that this was Rumiko Takahashi, did you? Oh...no one thought so? Well, I guess that makes sense:P...  
Chapter 3: Shampoo Denies All Charges  
And on with the story! Reviews, please! BTW, will somebody please answer the questions on my userlookup??? Please? Oh, I need to know what the difference between a lemon and a lime is! And...well, I'm not sure if what I'm thinking of is a lemon(or lime, w/e), because I'm probably gonna have like, er...maybe I shouldn't say this. it'd be giving too much away. But, anyway...I also need to know if you guys want this to be a lemon/limey thingy. I might make it a lemon anyway, because it's sorta supposed to be that way. But lemme know what you think!  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
Akane walked out of the house and stopped short in shock. "Ranma!" He was right where she'd malleted him, in frot of the pond, but he was missing something. She jogged over to him and knelt down. "Ranma?" she said, shaking him. "Ranma, wake up already!"  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and saw dirt. He quickly rolled over and sat up, coming face-to-face with Akane, her hands on his shoulders. "Ahhh!" was his first response. "Oh...Akane, it's you!"  
"Yes, baka," she said with a slightly annoyed tone which quickly became concerned. "Ranma...what happened to you? Are you all right?" she continued before realizing that her hands were still on his shoulders and snatching them away.  
"Akane, what's wrong? Why shouldn't I be all right?" Ranma was puzzled, and started to rub the back of his head in his charectaristic gesture, before realizing that something was missing. He twisted around, and finally manage to confirm that his pigtail was gone. "Akane...what the hell is going on??" he demanded. "If this is a joke, it ain't funny!"  
"This is no joke, Ranma, someone cut off your pigtail!" Akane was slightly shocked, seeing Ranma without his usual pigtail, but, she had to notice, he looked more "manly" without it. "Buefore we find out who did it, we're gonna get Kasumi to trim it for you. Come on!" She dragged him off towards the kitchen.  
  
After Kasumi was done with his hair(she hadn't seemed as surprised as she'd been with Akane's last "cut"), Ranma decided(mainly "convinced" by Akane) to go along with his normal daily routine, but ask each of the "Fiance Horde" he met if they knew what had happened. He was half-convinced that he looked stupid, but Akane caught him looking in various mirrors several times during the day, trying to decide if he liked the style.  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
The next morning, Shampoo visited the Tendo house during breakfast.   
"Ni hao!" she said when walked in the door, carrying her Cat Cafe delivery box. "Shampoo make ramen for Ranma!" she cheerfully explained as she set the box before him.  
"Hey, thanks, Shampoo!" Ranma began to eat. Akane silently fumed beside him. Neither noticed that the ramen was tinged slightly pink.  
  
Unusually, Shampoo biked alongside them as they walked to school. Akane was slightly displeased, but said nothing as she didn't want to get into another fight. When they reached the school gates, Ranma and Akane stopped to talk to Shampoo before going into the school.  
"Hey Shampoo," Ranma started. "I noticed that ya didn't mention my hair."  
"Shampoo think Ranma get tired of hair and cut off," she replied brightly, not embarassed at the blatant lie. "Shampoo not like, though. Shampoo not want to say."  
"Ah..." Ranma was surprised. He hadn't expected Shampoo to have that common courtesy even he didn't have most of the time. "Gee...thanks, Shampoo, I guess. Well, 'kane and me better be getting in or we'll be tardy. See ya!" He grabbed Akane's arm and dragged her in. While they ran to get to class before the last bell, all the girls in the yard and up on Nabiki's balcony seemed to swivel and gaze at them. As they passed, girl after girl sighed and sank to the ground, murmuring "Oh, Ranma..." and "I love you, Ranma..."and "Oh, isn't he ever so manly?" and "Oh, Akane's so lucky..." Ranma and Akane, passing as fast as they could run, never heard any of the comments.   
When they reached the main door, a boy neither of them knew came up to say "Akane, you're wanted by your homeroom teacher early, and Ranma, there's a visitor waiting for you in empty classroom 7-3B down the hall. See ya later!" and the boy stepped past them into the courtyard. Akane quickly vanished into their homeroom class, and Ranma jogged down the hall to the classroom mentioned.  
When Ranma reached the room, he walked inside, and thought "Boy, some classroom. More like an overlarge janitor's closet." Then he heard the door shut behind him, and whirled around. His eyes widened at who he saw.  



	4. Ranma is Assaulted

Disclaimer:   
Chapter 4: Ranma is "Assaulted"  
And...here goes! It's a lime-ish thingy(eh hehehe....I know Rumiko Takahashi probably'd never do something like this, but there you are)! Woohoo(lol)! Anyway, enjoy.  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
Ranma was pleasantly surprised at the sight that met his eyes. Nabiki was leaning against the door, one hand behind her on the knob. "Nabiki?" he asked. "Wow, what happened to the ol' 'Ice Queen' look?" She was wearing a dark blue silk kimono patterned with brown and dark green bamboo, held closed by a dark brown scarf tied at the front in a bow rather than the usual obi. She had also somehow put up her brown hair in an elaborate arrangement that seemed to be held up by two blue-and-gold chopsticks alone. She said nothing but started to walk towards Ranma with small steps, swaying her hips slightly and clutching the neck of the kimono.  
Ranma started to get nervous. "Uh...Nabiki, what's up? Why am I here?" He tried to unobtrusively back up just a little, but was blocked by a dusty desk that felt as if it hadn't been used for a century even through his shirt.   
Nabiki reached him, gazing up at him with a wistfully longing look on her normally expressionless face. "Ranma..." she breathed, pressing against his chest, then drawing away. She slowly pulled the ends of her sash down so that it came undone and fell to the floor. As Ranma watched, shocked into parlysis yet fascinated, Nabiki slipped her hands out of her sleeves and let the kimono slide to the floor. Underneath, she was wearing black underwear that was mostly lacy holes and not much cloth. As she leaned against him again, she guided his still hands to her warm back, whispering "Ranma, I love you." She placed her hands over his, forcing him to uhook her bra, and pulled his hands away still holding it.   
While she stood in just in front of him, Ranma finally regained his voice. "N-Nabiki...wh-what the hell are you doin'? You can't l-l-love me...you were lying that time I became your fiance and you said so..r-right?" he stuttered, not sure what to do with a nearly naked girl a foot away from him.  
"I must not have realized it," Nabiki said in regretful tone, then seemed to gain passionate force. "But now I have, and, Ranma, I have to know if you love me back! I can't live without you, I don't know how I stood it so long..." She clutched his clasped hands to her, regardless of how cherry red he turned at the feel of her breasts.

"N-Nabiki," he stammered even more. "I-I, well, I...Nabiki, well, you're like a sister to me, and I-" She had turned pale at his words, and a single large tear dropped slowly down her cheek.   
"R-Ranma, you...how could you say that to me? I know you love me, deep down inside you, and you just haven't found out yet, but how could you? Ranma, you don't know how much you've hurt me..." She broke into full-fledged sobbing now, and snatched her kimono and sash from the floor to muffle it. She started to run out the door, then turned back as if remembering something and pressed a passionate kiss onto Ranma's lips. "Ranma, always remember that I love you!" she left in Ranma's ears before she dissapeared out the door.  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥  
Five minutes later, Akane walked into the classroom, saying "Ranma, hurry up! Teacher sent me to fetch you, and she's probably gonna make you-" she cut off short as she saw Ranma backed up against a cluster of desks smushed together, holding the two ends of a black lace bra in his hands and looking completely poleaxed. "Ranma..." she growled deep in her throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing??"  
And once again the famous Saotome human rocket, produced without the means of any cannon or the like, flew out of a fourth story window and fell into the school pool with a gigantic splash.


End file.
